


Dear Anthony

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But so did Tony, I am ranting through Steve, I mostly just dislike his handling of the whole situation for the Accords and Sokovia, Letters, M/M, Mostly Steve friendly, Pro Steve Rogers, Pro Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve apologizes a lot, Steve does not agree to the accords, Steve had some good points, Steve writes letters to Tony, There will be NO bashing, and trying to talk things out about his regrets, both sides friendly, but he understands that he may have been wrong on how he handled it, but maybe he should, just if you don't like Steve apologizing a lot, letters he never sends, possibly one-sided attraction, short letters, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve sent Tony a letter with a phone. He thought that was that but Steve finds himself going back to the blank papers he has left and decides to write Tony more letters. He never sends them but it's nice to feel like he is talking to Tony again even when it is somewhat of a one-sided communication channel.Steve parsing through his feelings through writing letters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I am still not fully over CACW but here is some small bits of writing to help me cope. These are meant to be short and sweet. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping. I thought I would share what I wrote. Hope you enjoy!

Dear Anthony,

 

               I miss our talks. The quiet ones we used to have when neither of us could sleep but were never alone to talk louder than hushed whispers. You will probably never receive these letters and if you do...I will have some explaining to do. This is my twelfth letter I had written guessing since I had started this hobby exactly twelve days ago. 

 

             A letter a day keeps the pain away. That was grossly inappropriate but I think you of all of us would appreciate my sad attempts at humor when I have no will to be actually funny. 

 

                It has been so long since I have seen you and all I can think about is what color shirt you will decide to wear. It is the little things I miss most. But these letters are not just about me. Not really. 

               They are about you too, Tony Stark. The man who single-handedly protected the world and expected nothing in repayment. If I could go back in time, I would do everything differently but all I have left are these almost empty words and meekly excuses.  

 

                 Yours Always,

 

                              Steve Rogers


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Anthony, 

 

                I saw you on TV today. It was both hard and relieving seeing you standing at the press conference at the new Avengers facilities. I only was able to get what small glimpses the media was able to capture of the new and renovated compound and I got to say I am impressed. 

 

               Also, I got to say congratulations on your engagement. Pepper always made you happy. That is all I ever wanted for you. So, yeah, good job. Fuck I miss you. 

 

               Yours Always,

Steve Rogers


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Anthony, 

 

                I remember the day I read your file. It was astonishing how fast I judged you from the words written on a piece of paper. It was wrong of me to do that. I thought I was better than that. In the end, I was not. 

 

                 I also remember the day we met up after the battle of New York. It was on the streets of Manhattan. You were wearing your usual paparazzi battle armor and the top-grade bullet-proof sunglasses you wear even when the sun has long since faded into the horizon. You stood there holding two cups of coffee holding one out for me expectantly. I took it. Just like that you have somehow shattered the wall that had built between us. 

 

                 And yet I did not trust you to call you for help. Even when you told me to call you for help anytime. I guess, I had betrayed you long before Siberia really. 

 

                Yours Always, 

                          Steve Rogers


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Anthony, 

 

              What did you have for breakfast? Mine was a sad excuse of a sandwich Sam put together in a hurry before we left for our next location. It tasted like nothing but sand. The bread had long since dried and the cheese had gone stale. I hope you had a better breakfast than me. 

 

                 We are moving to somewhere outside Beijing to do some scouting. A lot of locals had been terrorized by some group that seemed to find it necessary to continue to go nameless. Still, I can do this kind of thing in my sleep. This is busy work. To keep me and the others sane. 

 

                   What about you?

 

                   Yours Always,

                             Steve Rogers


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Anthony, 

 

               I still write. This has been one of the few things that helps me wind down my raging mind. Talking to you even when I am not. Why does this all have to be so complicated? I don’t know but it is partially my fault that we are in this messy story that we call our lives. 

 

               Beijing is nice. I don’t understand Chinese but the people are nice enough to try and help me get around. It’s a constant game of charades and finger pointing. I am finding it easier and easier to hone down my techniques. You would be proud. 

 

                Being here reminds me of the day you casually asked me to join you on a trip to Japan. I know, not the same country, but being here still brought the memory forth. We were standing in your common area trying to decide what was to happen with some alien tech we had salvaged. I made a sad attempt to make a modern reference to some anime show and you thought it funny to fly us to Japan for the weekend. 

 

                 I regret telling you no. Maybe if I went we would not be in this mess. 

 

                Yours Always,

                          Steve Rogers


End file.
